User talk:Jacxis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jacxis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Irskaad (Talk) 10:44, August 16, 2010 Lessons When you make lessons, put them on the /Lessons of your legion, PLEASE! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 10:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Apologies. I wanted to keep that lesson separate initially. Jacxis 11:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply to messages on that person's talk page so they get a box saying "You have new messages" From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 11:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm just wondering if you mind adding my Core Empire from SporeWiki to the Stratocracy of Arkhosia's enemies. ~Sacron (not my wiki name, just my Spore name) Incoming Transmission - Fex Empire Channel Do not get diluted by the TGC! [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 01:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Who are you helping in the war? The TGC made sweet deals. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 01:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition Please, I ask you to help us in this war! If you join us, our empires will be bound in friendship forever! We can achieve peace and happiness! What do you say? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 01:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Stratocracy of Arkhosia will have to burn for it's foolishness. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 02:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Taxonomy The project will be the same. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A team effort from the other side? I'd be happy to do it, but what do you mean by this cooperative effort? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Err... ok. =D [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 15:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 100 years for future I now only want the future stuff to be in the war. Rest of fiction will be in sync with Sporewiki's. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Mozkan Empire We, the Mozkan Empire, accept your offer for a trade agreement. Please start trading with us imeditately, we hope this will be the start of a great Friendship between our two Empires.-Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 20:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Komorian Comitatus Hello, Stratocracy of Arkhosia. Don't worry, we're here on good terms. =) Now, I am a bit annoyed at you keeping Mozkan Rebels in your territory. The Bio-Mechanicals, I mean. I despise rebels. One cut off one of my minor horns apart. I am talking about Praktev. We was to kill the Bio-Mechanicals before you decided to keep them. Now, I am not too annoyed, I am just to make a deal. You hand over to us one Bio-mechanical for scientific Purposes and we will be on better terms. Otherwise We will be forced to steal one from you. Ok, have a good time, '- Lord Ha'krhlot' Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 22:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- You what? You made them official citizens of your Empire??? Ugh! They're rebels! I hate rebels! You know what? Go ahead and keep them. We don't want them anymore. We can just make another race of Bio-mechanicals for the Mozkans. Yes, I was going to take one of your Bio-mechanicals's DNA and clone them for the Mozkans, giving them full loyalty to the Mozkans. But I see they're too "Precious" for you. Bah. I'll get my Hazhakvazhet to work on the new Bio-Mechanicals, and they'll be far better than yours. Goodbye. '- Lord Ha'krhlot' Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 18:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Komorian Comitatus to the Bio-Mechanicals Hello, Bio-Mechanicals. As you may know, Ha'krhlot hates your kind. Well, I also think you're a threat. And so, we will keep an eye on you. You won't get rid of the Komorians easily, you cost us 50000 of our people! And want to know the worst part? You won't even know how we are spying on you. It's like a Reality Show. We spy, and we watch you 28/8. (28 Komorian Hours in 8 Komorian Days) So, any response? And also, don't try to find out how we are spying on you, it's Impossible. Goodbye, Bio-Rebellious freaks. '- Lord Navyrus' (He spies everyone through Heavily cloaked and Tiny sattelites.) Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? You're independent now? Great! That makes it easier to do my Job now. Oh look, I can see your Government Building on my screen now! Yes, I do have Inter-Universal Travel. How do you think we made it to Universe 74932? And no, don't try to find out how we're breaching your privacy, It's impossible. Don't worry, we won't attack... yet. We just want to keep spying on you. Renember - I am the Eye, and I watch you 28/8. Not 30, because I need exercise. Goodbye, freaks. '- Navyrus Jaan' Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 13:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, sorry, if they were only 1 cm tall, they were ours, sorry. Want me to make it up for you? If so, want to buy our technology at half price? Just name what you want. We were spying on you before the Bio-Mechanicals got their empire. Now we will resume espionage only on them. You did say we could do whatever we want with them, right? Ok, bye, hope we're still neutral. '- Navyrus Jaan' Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 15:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm Glad you're a friend. But we will keep spying on the Bio-Mechanicals. We made an improvement on their AI - Now they almost have no way of getting caught! And if Arkhosia or the Bio-Mechs dear declare war on us, they will need to know that the Comitatus is inside Tyrekian Borders. You know, they have huge fleets, destroyed an Empire, etc etc. So, they would need to do a lot not to get caught by Tyrekkies. So, goodbye, and I hope to see you again. Your empire will no longer be spied by us. But the Bio-Mechanicals will. '- Navyrus Jaan' Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 19:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC)